Pokemon Master Quest Challenge Fanfic
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fanfic written in response to a challenge written by MathiasNightlord01, more inside-
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This fanfic is in response to MathiasNightlord01's Pokémon Master Quest Challenge. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Challenge: What if Ash befriends a powerful and Rare Pokémon 4 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it? This challenge was inspired by a story of the same name by sojoukou senkuo. The requirements are that Ash is smarter, catches more Pokémon then in Cannon and rotates them out to train them, and that he must befriend one Pokémon from a given list supplied by MathiasNightlord01 before he meets Pikachu that is captured in a special Master Ball in the colors of the Pokémon given to him by Prof. Oak. He must also catch some of the Pokémon from the movies, and Pikachu must evolve either during or after the Battle Frontier or Sinnoh Saga after learning all of its electric attacks.

I will be changing one thing though, instead of Ash being a guy, he will be a girl. I have MathiasNightlord01's permission for this, so please don't yell at me about it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the idea in general. All credit goes to their respective owners. Thank you.**

* * *

"_Telepathy"_

"Human Talking"

_'Human Thinking'_

"**Pokémon Talking"**

**(Trans. Pokémon Talking)**

_Pokédex Talking _

* * *

**A Friend of Unbelievable Proportions…**

* * *

The sound of running feet could be heard as a little girl; barely seven years old now, ran through the heavily wooded forest, ducking and weaving through the trees as she tried not to lose sight of her target.

"Wait!" she called as she once again ducked under another tree branch that was a bit too low for comfort. Whatever it was that she was chasing, it was fast, and used to the type of terrain they were running through, she was at least sure that it was a Pokémon, but still, it wasn't one that she knew to live in this area normally, that wasn't about to detour her though. She jumped over a tree root that was protruding out of the dirt below their feet, hitting the ground with a thud as she kept up to the best of her ability. She wasn't about to lose it that easily.

"I said wait! Please!" the young girl called out again. It gave no hint of stopping though, instead gaining speed. It had to be exhausted by now, with all the running, and the obvious limp it was sporting couldn't have been making this easy. It was injured, and she was determined to help, but she had to get it to stop first.

"Please stop, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help!" she called again, becoming frustrated with the constant running. It wasn't listening though and kept rushing onward. She sighed, not about to give up though, and picked up speed as well. Her eyes had been shut tight, trying to ignore the painful burning that came with running long distances without a break, when she heard the Pokémon she was chasing give a screech. It had just tripped over a badly placed tree limb and was now limping even worse than before. She gasped as she picked up speed, "Please, don't move, you do and it'll hurt worse!" she pleaded as she finally got close enough.

The Pokémon paused, giving her a wary look, before turning back to face its injured leg.

"If-If you'll let me, I can help." She said carefully, trying hard to not give it any sort of impression that it needed to run again. The Pokémon seemed to look at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to make of her. Finally it gave a grunt placing its head on the ground in silent permission. The girl sighed in relief and carefully made her way over to the injured limb.

* * *

Bandaging the injury had taken longer than was originally thought, as she had had to go back home to get the first aid kit before she could really do anything helpful. After she was done she had moved back, giving the Pokémon its space as it rested. It really wasn't anything she had seen before though, and she doubted it was even from this region, let alone anywhere nearby.

The Pokémon was large, about the size of a human if it were to stand up; its fur was grayish-brown, with a black ruff, and a big, red mane with black ends. Its head was the shape of a fox, and its eyes were a very pretty blue that almost had the young child mesmerized. She really couldn't figure out what the species might be, she'd never really heard of a Pokémon that looked like the one before her now. Suddenly a voice drew her attention.

"_You are kind, young child…" _she looked around, confused as to the source of the speaker, but only saw the Pokémon, which was looking at her with some small amount of amusement. _"Yes, I was the one who spoke." _She looked downright shocked now, and she was sure of it. Last she had checked, it was impossible for a Pokémon to speak to a human, at least not in a way that a human could understand.

"Um…Thank you?" She wasn't entirely sure what to do as this was a first. The voice, feminine in nature, chuckled slightly, and the Pokémon's body shook with the silent laughter.

"_You're welcome." _The Pokémon seemed thoughtful for a moment before it spoke again, _"Tell me child, what is your name."_

"Oh, my name's Ashlyn, Ashlyn Ketchum, everybody calls me Ash though." She said, a broad smile on her face, "It's nice to meet you…um…"

"_Zora." _The Pokémon offered before continuing,_ "It is nice to meet you too."_

"Can I ask you something?"

"_Yes?"_

"What are you? And how'd you get here?"

"_You must mean my species...Well, the humans of my homeland call my kind 'Zoroark'. As for how I got here, strange humans in black clothes with a strange symbol on their chest attacked my home and captured me. I escaped though, and now here I am." _Ash thought for a moment. People wearing black clothes with a strange symbol, it didn't sound like anything that she knew of.

"So you were kidnapped…Well, I'm sorry but I don't know who it was that could have attacked you." She apologized. She felt kinda bad for the Pokémon, far from home with no clue of how to get back. It, no she, it was clear by her name that she was female, must've been awfully lonely.

"_It is not your fault young one. Besides, though my home was most likely destroyed, I did manage to save someone besides myself. Though they probably won't realize it for a long time now." _Ash looked slightly confused, she hadn't seen Zora carrying anything when she was trying to catch up to her, so who could it have been and where were they. Her answer came when Zora reached into her mane, pulling out an egg, causing Ash to gape in shock. How it hadn't fallen out was beyond Ash, but it hadn't, and it looked for the better part in one piece. _"You can hold it if you want, be very careful though, they can be very fragile." _Ash nodded slowly, nervous that she was going to drop it as she reached out to take the egg. She sighed once it was safely in her lap, a sort of calm warmth over coming her. She gently pat the egg, wondering what was inside.

"Um…Zora, I think it's about to hatch!" Ash said in slight panic, the egg had begun to shake. Zora's eyes widened, not having expected it to happen so soon. She was about to reach for the egg back, only to have to cover her eyes as it began to shine brightly. Finally the light receded, allowing both the young girl and Pokémon to see. Zora smiled gently at the sight of what lay in place of the egg in Ash's lap.

Ash herself was shocked, sitting, or rather laying in her lap, was a smaller, four-legged version of Zora, without the claws and huge mane.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked as she watched Zora gently guide the newborn out of Ash's lap and toward herself.

"_This, Ash, is what the humans of my land call a Zorua. It's just a baby though…Cute, isn't it?" _Ash merely nodded, still trying to get over the fact that she had just witnessed the birth of a baby Pokémon. Zora was right though, it was awfully cute.

"Oh it must be hungry!" she said as she jumped up from her seat. "Wait…what do Zorua eat?"

"_This one's too young to eat anything solid…But we normally eat berries and foods such as that. I'll take over keeping it, or rather him, now that I take a closer look."_

"Ok…But how do you know it's a boy?"

"_Let's just call it women's intuition and leave it at that. Besides, it's getting late."_

"Ah! You're right! I'll see you tomorrow Zora, ok? Bye!" Ash called, waving as she ran off.

"_Yes, she is very kind." _Zora nodded to herself as she nuzzled the Zorua, finding a comfortable spot before they both went to sleep. _"Very kind indeed…"_

* * *

A/N. Ok, the ending might need some work, so I may go back and re-edit it. I'm not entirely sure yet, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please review and see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Ok! Here's chapter 2 of my challenge fic. But first, a very important announcement requested by MathiasNightlord01.

**This is the only fanfic in the challenge allowed to genderbend Ash. All others may only use what is written in the challenge with no changes unless you PM MathiasNightlord01 with a valid reason for said changes. This was not made up; MathiasNightlord01 wanted me to post this at the beginning of this chapter. I also forgot some of the other requirements for the challenge which were for Charmander to be Shiny, and to be caught before Damian could get his hands on him, and then for Damien to get his butt kicked royally. Ash must capture a few Fossil Pokémon that are encountered. Since Ash is smarter, Chameleon and later Charizard will never disobey Ash, Shiny Pokémon are 5 times stronger than regular Pokémon, and finally, Ash will grow and age in the fanfic. That is all, now onto review replies-**

To MathiasNightlord01: Thanks and I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To bobbytim01: Thanks and glad you are expecting more. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

To wein018: Thanks and glad you like it. Please enjoy this chapter as well.

To dreamwritergoddess: Thanks, and ok. I won't abandon it. Please enjoy!

To Ferdawg: Thanks and glad you like it. You'll have to tell MathiasNightlord01 that you like the challenge, I didn't invent it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**The Beginning of a Journey…**

* * *

**3 years later-**

A young girl walked through the forest with an ease that came from constant journeys into the rough terrain that lay near her hometown, the cool air refreshing when compared to the heat that lay outside the heavily wooded area. She loved that about the forest, with its lush greenery and peaceful atmosphere which was only accentuated by the constant buzz of the wild Pokémon that dwelled inside, despite how early it was; it was definitely one of the many ways of how her hometown had earned its name, Pallet Town, a blank slate that could be painted any color one pleased, untainted by the pollution that the big cities and towns carried. It made for a good habitat for the wildlife that lived nearby.

The young girl shook her head, not wanting to get lost in thought again; she had a reason for being here earlier than she normally was after all, and she couldn't waste her whole day inside the forest as she had done the past three years until now, though the urge was there. She had come to visit a friend, two to be specific, she'd be leaving today after all, and she had to say goodbye before she left, she doubted that her friends would want to come with her, but then again they had always had a way of surprising her.

Finally she reached a familiar clearing, coming to a stop in the center of it before she looked around. She sighed as she realized that they were hiding again, she took a deep breath before calling out as loudly as she could,

"Zora, Kitto! Where are you? It's me, Ash!" Ash sighed when she received no response; she was slightly worried, but also miffed. If this was one of their games again, she was going to be very upset. For one thing, if this was another game, they were going to make her late in getting her starter Pokémon, and two, making her worry for nothing. She was about to call out again when something, or rather someone, was yelling. She only had a second to turn around before she found herself face-planting into the ground, feeling a small weight on her back. She grumbled slightly before pulling her face from the dirt, blowing a stray strand of jet-black hair as she did. "Hey Kitto." She said calmly, spitting some dirt out of her mouth while she waited for a reply.

"_G'morning Sis."_ Came the chipper reply from the small fox creature on her back.

"Having fun there?" she asked, her only reply being a couple of chuckles at her own expense. Finally the small fox Pokémon got off of her, allowing her to stand up without having to worry about knocking him over. "Thanks, so where's Zora?" she asked as she looked in the direction she guessed that he had come swinging from.

"_Right behind you."_ Ash squeaked in surprise as she turned to face the speaker. Zora stood there, a mischievous expression on her furry face, quite proud of her ability to startle Ash like she had. It further encouraged her likeness to the foxes from the folktales Ash had heard from the old women in town. Ash laughed, not able to stay mad at her friends for any amount of time as she hooked arms with the bipedal fox Pokémon, Kitto hitching a ride on Ash's shoulder as they exited the forest to hang out for a bit. Despite her silent complaints about being late, Ash wanted to spend just a little more time with her friends, it would be lonely going on a journey without them and she would miss them a lot. In her mind, what was a little extra time taken out of her schedule to hang out with a couple of friends?

* * *

"_So you're leaving today?"_ Zora asked as she, Kitto, and Ash walked down the dirt road leading to one Prof. Oak's Lab. Zora had taken on the form of a young girl close to Ash's age, while Kitto had taken on the form of one of the starter Pokémon, a rattata.

"Yeah, I'm starting my Pokémon Journey today, so I'll be leaving as soon as I get me a Starter Pokémon."

"_I see…"_ Zora didn't seem too upset over the fact, but you could never tell with her. She was good at hiding things from others.

"Zora, are you sure you and Kitto are going to be okay?" Zora didn't respond, seemingly lost in thought,

"_I'm going to miss you Sis…"_ Kitto said from his position in Zora's arms.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Ash replied as she turned her attention back to the road, Prof. Oak's lab just down the road a bit now.

"_Looks like we're almost to the lab. Do you mind if we come in with you Ash?" _Zora pointed out when she noticed it as well. Ash shook her head,

"Not at all, c'mon, you guys will be the first to see my new starter Pokémon." Ash stated proudly as she and the other two began walking up the steps. They stopped though at the sound of a very obnoxious sounding voice,

"Well if it isn't Ashie-Girl. Whatcha' doin' here?" Ash growled as she turned around, irritated at the speaker. She hated that nickname with a passion, as ridiculous as the thought was, it was annoying.

"What's it look like Gary Oak? I came here to get a starter Pokémon, why else would I be here, besides to hang out with the Pokémon of course." She stated, adding the last part as an afterthought. Gary snorted, as if the mere thought of her handling Pokémon was outrageous if not downright unrealistic.

"Well you're too late. Sorry Ashie-Girl, but they're all gone. I just got the last one so you might as well just go home." Gary bragged as he gave a nonchalant wave, turning on his heel as he left, headed in the direction of a big red convertible. Ash twitched slightly at the sight of the other occupants of the vehicle. There were at least seven or more cheerleaders in there, definitely more then there were available seats, and all of which were at least seven years older than Gary himself. She signed it off as them being a group of Daisy, Gary's older sisters, friends, probably asked to watch over him in her stead. It also made for a healthy ego boost, that he definitely didn't need. If Gary's head got any bigger, he wouldn't be able to walk, let alone throw a Pokéball.

Ash watched as Gary drove away, wondering how the heck he planned on catching any Pokémon when that monstrosity was making so much noise. It would most likely scare them away, rather than help, but she wasn't Gary and she wasn't even about to start trying to understand him.

"_Ash, remember why you're here."_

"Yeah, I remember, I'm just wondering when Gary's head got that big…He used to be nicer when we were younger…And dare I say it, shy." Ash shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts as she got back on task. She could reminisce later. She sighed, opening the door to the lab, praying silently to whatever deity out there that what Gary had said about there being no more starter Pokémon was wrong.

* * *

Of all the things Ash had expected to see, this was definitely pretty far down on the list. To say it was chaos, was a slight understatement, and then again she could've been putting it very lightly.

The lab looked like a tornado had come through it, either that or a very pissed off Pidgeot let loose a gust.

"_Sis, are you sure we're in the right place?"_

"_Yeah, it looks like Tornadus came through here just now."_

"Don't you mean tornado?" Zora paused in momentary thought before answering,

"_Technically they're the same thing. Tornadus is the Legendary Pokémon that governs the winds in my homeland. He and his brother Thundorus are always arguing with each other, always causing havoc and disaster, it becomes quite the mess, and then the eldest steps in and they wonder why he's as pissed as he is."_ Zora seemed to smile fondly of some strange memory having to do with the three aforementioned Pokémon. Ash summed it up to her having been an eyewitness to one of these supposed fights, and knowing Zora, she probably found the end result hilarious.

"Do I want to know?" Ash asked hesitantly. Her response was a still smiling Zora shaking her head 'no'.

"_No, no probably not."_ Zora said. She was about to say something else when the sound of electricity being let loose could be heard in the back, accompanied by the sound of agonized screaming and the flashing of lights.

"I think we found the source of this disaster, no?" they all ran toward the source of the drama, Ash forced to place her hand over Zora's mouth before she started laughing uncontrollably. She herself was hard-pressed to not bust a gut laughing, Arceus only knew how hard a time Zora was having holding it back. The scene before them was classic, if a bit painful to look at.

What were obviously lab aids lay unconscious, in a heap, all surrounding a small, yellow mouse with sparking red cheeks. It looked pissed, and Ash could only guess as to what they had done to make it so mad. The yellow mouse glared at Ash, daring her to do something so it had a good reason to electrocute her.

"_Calm down there little one. Before you hurt somebody else with that. We're not going to challenge you or anything; we just came to see the professor." _Zora told it as she, Ash, and Kitto took a step back. They all knew that a stressed Pokémon preferred its personal space, unless you preferred a face full of whatever attacks it had in its arsenal.

The Pokémon seemed to relax a little at that, though it was still a bit tense. Zora was about to say something else when the voice of an elderly man could be heard, followed by a red beam of light hitting the yellow mouse before them.

"Pikachu, return!" the mouse Pokémon disappeared, the beam of light retracting into the red and white orb being held in the speaker's hand.

"_People sure like interrupting me today, now don't they?" _Zora thought begrudgingly, turning her gaze to the side as she continued to grumble under her breath causing Ash and Kitto to sweat drop at her behavior. And she was supposedly the eldest between the three.

"Good morning Prof. Oak." Ash greeted politely, followed by a nod from Zora, who despite being in a bit of a foul mood, still had enough sense to show respect to her elders.

"Ah hello there Ash, and I see you have Zora with you, but I don't see her little brother Kitto anywhere?" Ash giggled nervously as she came up with a convincing lie,

"Oh, he's back at home playing probably. I just came here with Zora today." Save for Ash herself naturally, everyone in Pallet Town, including Ash's own mother, Delilah, thought Zora and Kitto, whenever they actually saw him not disguised as a local Pokémon, thought they were human.

"Ah, I see. So what can I do for you anyways? Here to play with the Pokémon again?" Ash shook her head,

"No not today Prof., and probably not for a while either."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I came to get my starter Pokémon, that is, unless you don't have any." Prof. Oak sighed as he thought for a moment,

"Well I do have one, but as you can plainly see, it's not the friendliest of Pokémon out there."

"You mean the yellow mouse from just a few seconds ago?"

"Yes, it's known as a Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Powerful little critter, but dang if it isn't the most stubborn Pokémon I've ever met. I'd love to give it to you Ash, but I'm worried that you could get seriously hurt trying to handle it." Ash wilted slightly before perking up again, a new determined look in her eyes that hadn't quite been there before. Zora and Kitto knew it very well from the three years they had known Ash.

"Prof. Oak, I don't care if it's the worst Pokémon in the world. Please, this journey means a lot to me. At least let me try, you never know, I could be really good with it. I'll take any Pokémon, even if it is stubborn as a Tauros." Ash said, her tone completely serious, only a small hint of pleading that, if you didn't know her better, you never would have been able to pick up on your own. Prof. Oak sighed, seeming to think it over in his head, before finally sighing again.

"Ok Ash, but I want you to send it back as soon as possible if you think it turns out to be too much to handle. I don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily, understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now you wait right here while I go and get a few things ready. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." Ash agreed as the professor disappeared farther into the lab again. Ash finally relaxed, relieved that she could finally go on her Pokémon journey. A bit overwhelmed with it all, she began to fiddle with the hem of her denim skirt to distract herself for a bit.

"_Hey Ash?"_

"Yeah Zora?"

"_Kitto and I were wondering. I know it's kinda sudden, but we want to go with you on your journey." _Ash looked slightly shocked at this statement.

"Wait, really?"

"_Yeah, so can we?" _Ash blinked for a few seconds before responding, her mind still trying to catch up with her.

"Of course you guys can…But wait, I don't have any Pokéballs…Or do I?" Ash was suddenly overcome with a memory from when she was younger. She did in fact have a Pokéball on her, but only one.

"_I'm no Psychic-type Ash, I can't read your mind, so what in the world are you thinking?" _Zora asked, giving her a strange look. Ash smiled as she finally began to explain.

"Ok, when I was five years old, my mom had Prof. Oak get a special custom Pokéball made just for me. But I only got one, that means one of you will have to without for a bit."

"_That's fine. Kitto's not much of a battler anyways, so I'll be the one to go in the Pokéball." _Ash nodded, somewhat glad that they hadn't fought over it. The last thing she needed in her moment of happiness was for Prof. Oak to walk in and see Zora having a telepathic argument with a Squirtle over who gets to go in a Pokéball first. That'd be one heck of an explanation that Ash just wasn't willing to make today, or any other day for that matter.

"Ok. Get ready Zora, sorry in advance if this uncomfortable." Ash said as she brought out the Pokéball that she had mentioned earlier.

The Pokéball was a high-grade and very rare one, a Master Ball which was said to be impossible for a Pokémon to break free from no matter how hard it fought. Ash had been told to save it for a really powerful Pokémon when she finally left for her journey, and she couldn't of anything better to use it for then right now, though she did feel bad for sticking one of her best friends inside what was probably a really tight and small space. Ironically, it was designed in the same colors as Zora, and even had a design on the upper half that looked like Zora's red mane in her true form.

Ash gently tapped Zora in the head with it, watching in astonishment as Zora disappeared in a flash of black and yellow lights, which then retreated back inside the Master Ball. As soon as she had gone in though, Ash had let her out, not wanting to keep Zora in there longer then she had to.

"So how was it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too painful for Zora. Pokémon seemed to be horribly stubborn about staying inside a Pokéball, so it was either really uncomfortable in there, or they just really loved their freedom, and loved frustrating trainers to no end. It was mostly likely the latter, but you could never be sure when it came to Pokémon and the technology that was used with them.

"_It was different, that's for sure. It's definitely going to take some getting used to…One things for sure. When Prof. Oak wants a custom made Pokéball, he does not joke. That thing is tricked out!" _Zora said, greatly impressed with the Master Ball, and Ash had to agree with her. Prof. Oak definitely didn't play around with these kinds of things.

"_Yeah! Think you can get him to do that with all your other Pokéballs? That'd be really cool!" _Ash was about to scold Kitto for his silly idea, only to pause when she found herself agreeing that it would be very cool to have Pokéballs like that. Maybe not a Master Ball, but even just a plain Pokéball that you normally got off the shelves at a Pokémart would do.

"Actually, you may be right Kitto. It's definitely different, and I must say it does add a nice flare." Ash admitted, tossing the Master Ball up in the air a couple of times. They would have continued discussing the pros and cons of custom Pokéballs, but they were cut short when Prof. Oak returned. Ash quickly hid the Master Ball, not wanting Prof. Oak to know that she had used it just yet.

"Ok Ash, sorry for the wait, it took a bit longer then I thought. Anyways here's everything you need for your Pokémon journey." Prof. Oak said as he handed her the items he had collected for her. Sitting in a tray in his hands were a Gym Badge case, a red, rectangular electronic device of some sort, and five pokéballs, fresh and brand new. Sitting away from the pokéballs was another pokéball, this one slightly different from the rest. Instead of being just plain red and white, this one had a sticker with a thunderbolt symbol on it.

"What's this?" Ash asked as she picked up the electronic.

"That, Ash, is what is known as a Pokédex."

"Oh I heard of those. They're supposed to be able to record the data of every Pokémon you meet and/or capture on your journey right?"

"That's correct Ash, looks like somebody's been doing their homework. Yes, it does collect the data of every Pokémon you meet or capture, but only Pokémon from this region. You'll have to get it updated to get data on any Pokémon outside of Kanto." Ash nodded in understanding, "Now this pokéball here," he pointed toward the one that was away from the others, "This one is your starter Pokémon. I'm giving you Pikachu, mainly since it's the only one I have on hand at the moment. It's data's already been uploaded into the Pokédex, so you don't have to worry about that. Just be very careful in how you handle it. As I said before, if it becomes too much to handle, send it back to me. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it Prof. Oak."

"Good, now here you go."

"Thank you so much, oh and one other thing…"

"Yes Ash?"

"Remember the custom made pokéball you gave me when I was five?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could make more like it. Not all Master Balls, just like regular pokéballs with the same effects."

"Well, it's a slightly strange and out of the ordinary request, but sure I can try." Ash smiled brightly at the elderly man's response,

"YAY! Oh thanks so much Prof. Oak!"

"Think nothing of it. Now you and Zora better get going, I'm sure your mother would love to see your new starter Pokémon, okay?"

"Right. Bye Prof. Oak! Thanks for everything!" Ash waved as she, Zora, and Kitto ran off, leaving the professor to his messy laboratory.

* * *

A/N. Thanks for reading again, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the first. But before I say goodnight some real quick announcements.

First off, Kitto's name. As you probably figured out already Kitto is the Zorua from chapter 1. I couldn't come up with a good name admittedly, but then I remembered that kit is the term for a baby fox, I thought it was befitting so I typed it into an online translator that I commonly use, and Kitto is what came up. Sorry if it's not really original or accurate but it was the best I come up with at the time.

Now for the second thing. As you may have noticed, and this is probably self-explanatory but I'm still explaining it anyways, Kitto calls Ash "Sis". The reason is actually very simple, and why I say it is probably self-explanatory. Kitto thinks of Ash as an older sister, since he didn't really have a family, what with his and Zora's home being attacked and possibly destroyed. Since Ash was there from the very beginning as far as he can remember, he's always seen Ash as a sort of older sister figure. He calls Zora 'Meema', though you haven't seen him do it in the story yet. As you've probably figured out, yes they are the group seen in the movie, Pokémon: Zoroark, Master of Illusions, or whatever it's called, I was never good at names.

Well yeah, anyways. It's late and I'm tired so please review, again thanks for reading, and see ya!


End file.
